The present invention relates in general to hand held and manipulated fluid applicators having a self-contained supply of fluid dispensed by an associated roller. More specifically, the present invention relates to fluid applicators having a fluid absorbant dispensing roller and a squeezable, disposeable fluid storage container connected by a roller-mounting applicator head for metering fluid from the container to the roller in use.
Various types of roller applicators have been divised heretofore, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,995. This prior patent discloses an applicator having a body portion to which a container for liquids is removably attachable. The body has a manifold-like tube having a plurality of discharge orifices for distributing the fluid to a strip of felt or other porous resilient material, the latter transmitting the liquid to an associated resilient roller. This type of applicator is intended for use with ink or the like which can pass through a porous member. It is believed that this type of applicator is not well suited for applying more viscous material such as sun tan lotion or the thicker, modern latex based paints.
Another example of prior applicator devices is that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,591 which discloses a somewhat similar type of applicator, but wherein a single nozzle is used for applying a more viscous liquid to the roller. The liquid is applied directly to the roller without, it is believed, an entirely satisfactory metering means for applying sun tan lotions or paints as is contemplated within the present invention.